


Hold me

by Reichenbachstag



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boy Squad, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Trans Character, Everyone is Supportive, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, soft bois, top surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbachstag/pseuds/Reichenbachstag
Summary: Davids OP is getting close and he needs a shoulder to lean on





	Hold me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Halt mich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255740) by [nir77tak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nir77tak/pseuds/nir77tak). 

> Heyo this fic is a translation of a piece of beautiful writing by nir77tak.  
Please note that English is not my first language and my stuff is never beta read except for the use of language tool.  
Please gimme kudos, bookmark this and leave any comment at all (you can also just write a keysmash and I'm hapy)

„Can you please come over?“  
„He said he wants to be alone, what’s going on?“  
„Just come, ok?“  
Without further ado Matteo got going. Laura’s message had sounded urgent and whatever was up with David he wanted to be there for him.  
That was what he wanted anyway - especially if David wasn’t well.  
Just how many times had David been his pillow to cuddle with for the past week – when the world outside got too bright, too loud and too fast. It happened less now than before David – and yes there definitively was a time before- and with - David.

„I said I wanted to be left alone!“, his distressed David cried out angrily as Matteo poked his head through the door.  
„Laura called me.“, he mumbled and stepped into the room.  
He closed the door behind himself and walked toward his boyfriend whose entire body just screamed DEFENCE MODE – almost like at the abandoned pool back in May.  
And yet Matteo saw him differently because he could read David better now – at least enough to look in his eyes and see the storms that raged inside. Even that beneath all that armour David called out to him – called out silently and yet so loudly for intimacy.  
So loudly that Matteo pulled him into his arms almost immediately.  
David only got tense for a brief moment before slumping against him in the manner that Matteo would usually.  
Matteo held him tight and tried to breathe slowly to calm David down as well.  
After some time he actually lifted his head up and tried to stand Matteos confused look before lowering his eyes again.  
„Shall I call the boys? Do we have to kick someones butt?“, Matteo asked softly.  
David smiled a little and shook his head.  
He walked over to his desk and held a letter out to Matteo.  
The latter took it and read it carefully.  
„You have an OP-appointment?“, he then asked.

David nodded weakly.  
„But that’s… cool right?“ Then collecting all these documents and running from doctors to therapists and back was worth it.“  
David gulped and nodded again – his typical careful nod – short and harsh. Then he started breathing waveringly almost in waves now – like he did when he was extremely nervous.  
„I’m scared.“, he whispered and pressed his fave into Matteos shoulder again.

The latter remained silent and ran his hand over Davids back in a soothing manner.  
„I have wanted this for so many years and now I’m scared shitless!“  
Matteo just held onto David as tight as he could.  
After a while he hushed : „I… I don’t know what I’m supposed say now… I wish I would come up with something incredibly smart but I don’t know… you should’ve gotten yourself a boyfriend that can actually talk…“

Only then David looked up and cradled Matteos face in his hands.  
„What the fuck – are you crazy?“  
He was shaking slightly.  
„One oft he reasons I love you so, so much is because you don’t just spout the first piece of crap that crosses your mind.“, his voice calmer now. „You push thoughts back and forth so much and think them through – so that only short and brilliant things come out.“

„But sometimes nothing comes out.“, Matteos voice was hushed and filled with melancholy as he broke free from David – just to pace back and forth like a caged animal.

„If I say ‚Ok, just don’t do it‘ that’s shitty – because we both know it’s not a solution. You should know that it would be okay me but this isn’t about ME it’s about what YOU are uncomfortable like this. You’re supposed to feel 100% comfortable – but saying ‚You’ve wanted this for so long you have to‘ is just as terrible… Because of course you don’t have to do anything! And it’s an operation your fear is understandable, like who does that free willingly just like that…“  
Matteos breath came out shakily, and he turned back to his boyfriend.  
He gulped. Once. Twice.  
Then he whispered softly: „ All I want to say – I think – I mean… what I really want to say is that I’m here… well I say that all the time… not very creative I know… but I mean it – for real! I’m here David and whatever you choose I’m on your side.“

With hanging shoulders he came to a stand in front of David – visibly exhausted from his monologue and incredibly insecure and vulnerable in a way that made David pull him close again.

„You’re unbelievable. Unbelievably incredible – do you even realise that?“, David asked quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> All the procedures of getting documents before top surgery they talk about are realistic for a Transman in Germany. Also it is not unrealistic for him to be getting it at the age he is portrayed in Druck (which is likely 18 since he's living alone) because top surgery is covered by the german healthcare system if you're willing to send them tons of documents by medical professionals. And at the age of 18 he is legally an adult and can sign every agreement he needs to sign.  
If you have questions leave them in the comments and I'll do my best to answer them:)


End file.
